Let's Get into Slytherin
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: During the summer Harry is visited by a strange girl. She tell's him the truth of who he is and what will happen. Harry leave's with her and isn't seen until on the train with the girl! HPXSSXDMXSP


**Title: **Let's get into Slytherin

**Summary: **During the summer Harry is visited by a strange girl. She tell's him the truth of who he is and what will happen. Harry leave's with her amd isn't seen until on the train with the girl!

**My Character's: **Shadow, Jasmine, Marco, Peter and Sonny

------------------------------

Chapter one: A distant relitive...of some sort

It's July 4th at the Dursley's home on Number Four Private Drive.

It's about 11:30 at night and Harry is locked in his room.

Hedwig hooted softly causing Harry to smile.

"Hey there girl, are you bored?" Harry asked from his desk.

Hedwig nodded her head tiredly.

"I'm sorry girl, but I can't let you out. Not until tomorrow" Harry apoligized sadly.

Hedwig hooted in understaning and fell asleep.

"Nice owl" a soft voice said in front of Harry.

Harry jumped out his chair and scrambled towards his door.

"Caml down! Do you want to wake them up?!" the voice hissed.

"Who are you?" Harry asked frightened.

"My name is Shadow and I'm a friend" Shadow said slowly sitting on Harry's desk.

"What are you wearing?" Harry asked confused.

"It's a toga, I lost a bet" Shadow sighed out.

Shadow's wearing a small black toga, her waist length black hair matching, she has creamy tanned skin, green eyes and a curvy body.

"Now Harry, can I call you Harry?" Shadow asked warmly.

"I perfer Har, please" Harry said relaxing.

"Alright then, Har. You may not believe this but I'm one of your relitives...somewhat" Shadow started bluntly.

"Relitive? But how?" Harry asked confused.

"Well let's see... in the fallen angel court every angel is part of a power level. Whatever power level they belong to is who their family inside the court will be" Shadow explained calmly.

"Fallen Angel? Court? But I'm just a wizard!" Harry cried out softly.

"No Har, your not. You see Lily was a fallen angel and your father James was an elf. So your like... a fallen elf! Yea there you go!" Shadow giggled out to herself.

Harry sat next to Shadow and stared at the floor for a few seconds. "If that's try then how are we related?" he asked confused.

"Well we're both in the same power level. You see Lily and my mother Jasmine were friend's ever since they were born. Your mother was my godmother and my mother is your godmother" Shadow said softly.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, but that's not what I came here to explain to you Har. On your birthday your going to change" Shadow explained boredly.

Harry smiled as he looked at Shadow. "Thank you for telling me that... but if I'm a fallen elf, then what are you?" he asked surprising Shadow.

"Me? Oh I'm half fallen angel and devil... or was it choas? Which ever one it was" Shadow said shurring her shoulder's.

"How old are you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I'm only about two and a half months older than you. I was born at the beginning of May" Shadow explained smiling.

"So...what am I going to look like?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well you won't need glasses anymore, your hair will grow out and get a red tint to it, you grow a bit and you'll have wings. Oh! And your ear's will get a little bit pointy, elf thing" Shadow explained happily.

"Really? I'll change that much?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt that much. Okay! Back to what I was saying! So... where was I?" Shadow asked confused.

"Umm... didn't you have something else to tell me?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh yea! I was going to tell you what Peter and the order are doing!" Shadow remembered scratching her head.

"The Order?" Harry gasped out.

"Oh yeah! They keep on going around killing families and different people who won't side with them. They tried doing that to Marco, didn't turn out well with his blood and all" Shadow explained sighing sadly.

"What about your mom?" Harry asked interested.

"Well she love's to watch movies, do her hair and other people's nail's. Don't argue with her over Date movie or else she'll get pissed. Marco's the same, but with Freddy Vs. Jason" Shadow warned fondly.

"Wow they sound nice" Harry laughed out.

"They are!" Shadow cheered out.

"Sh! Do you want them to wake up?!" Harry hissed out, causing Hedwig to hoot in amusement.

"Hey Har?" Shadow asked after a few moment's of silence.

"Yea Shaddy?" Harry asked back curiously.

"Do you care if I smoke?" Shadow asked holding up a newport.

"Only if you have one for me" Harry grinned out.

"Deal!" Shadow smiled as she handed Harry a newport and took out her lighter.

"Nice bic" Harry complamented as he saw the lighter.

The lighter is black with choas written in green on it.

"Thanks! Mommy gave it to me on my birthday" Shadow giggled handing it to Harry.

"Really? She let's you smoke?" Harry asked liting up his newport.

"Yea, the nicatin doesn't effect us. Since we have angel blood, all the toxicion's that enter our blood stream become void" Shadow explained wisely.

"So why smoke?" Harry asked handing the lighter back to her.

"It help's with stress. Maybe mom will give you one too" Shadow said smiling.

"Hopefully... man I wish I could leave here" Harry sighed out with his newport inbetween his lips.

"Wanna come home with me?" Shadow asked causually blowing smoke out of her mouth.

"Really? I can do that?" Harry asked hopefully smoke coming from his mouth.

"Sure! I was sent here to get you anyways" Shadow said shurring.

Harry slid off the desk and started to pack.

"Ummm.... I have an easier way for packing" Shadow said blinking owlishly newport hanging in her left hand.

Harry stopped folding what little clothes he had to look at Shadow. "Really? How so?" he asked confused, newport balanced on the desk ledge.

"Yea... can I?" Shadow asked cutely.

Harry nodded and sat back next to Shadow and finished off his newport.

Hedwig was wide awake and watching them curiously.

Shadow waved her hand and everything started to get into Harry's trunk neatly.

"You ready to go?" Shadow asked puffing at the rest of her newport.

"Yea! Let's get going!" Harry squealed excidently, jumping off the desk.

Shadow slid off the desk and stood in front of Hedwig. "Hey there girl, you want out now?" she cooed softly.

Hedwig hooted happily while nodding her head.

Shadow tapped the lock and it disappeared allowing Hedwig to fly around the room.

"Am I going back to Hogwart's?" Harry asked after Hedwig landed on his shoulder.

"Well if you want too, I'm going" Shadow yawned out fixing her toga.

"Really? I'm **so** going then!" Harry cheered loudly.

A loud grunt caused them to still.

"Let's get going Har. just grab your trunk okay hunny?" Shadow whispered slidding over to him and grabbed his hand.

Harry grabbed his trunk with his free hand and they disappeared.

The reappeared in a large bedroom.

"Wow!" Harry gasped out in awe.

The wall's are black, green plush carpet, a large king size bed with several pillows with green and silver pillow covers, black comforter, green sheets, two large maple wood dresser's, four large windows with black hanging's and three oak wood door's.

"That door near the window lead's to the bathroom. It's mostly done in silver, white and black. Then the door next to the dessers is the walk-in closet. Lastly the door across from us lead's out into the hallway. Any question's Har?" Shadow asked cutely.

"Why are all your wall's blank" Harry asked curiously.

"Well we just moved into this manor a few day's ago. I haven't got out my poster's or picture's. Beside's! This is your room too now!" Shadow giggled out going over to one of the dresser's and getting out a pair of short short's and a black tank top.

"Y-you mean we're sharing a room?" Harry studdered out.

"Well yeah, do you not want to?" Shadow asked slipping into the shorts and taking off the toga, then put on the tank top.

"No! I want to share a room!" Harry said quickly.

"Then it's settled! Let's get soem sleep 'kay?" Shadow asked yawning.

Harry nodded and set his trunk at the end of the bed.

Shadow took out a pair of black basketball short's and handed them to Harry.

"Do you need a new pair of boxer's?" Shadow asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to wash my clothed for about a week or two" Harry admitted blushing.

Shadow dug out a pair of green silk boxer's and handed them to Harry also.

A knock sounded at the door causing Shadow's eye's to narrow.

"Who is it?" she called sweetly grabbing a sniper rifle from behind the dresser.

Harry hurriedly changed and stood behind Shadow.

Hedwig settled herself above the door.

"It's Jasmine!" a soft female voice called.

"Come on in!" Shadow called leveling the gun at the door.

The door opened to show a woman in her early thirty's with knee length black hair, blue crystal eyes, tanned skin, wearing a blue sundress and blue heel's.

"Shadow! Put that gun down!" Jasmine scoffed out.

Shadow lowered her gun and smiled. "Hi momma" she chripped skipping over to Jasmine and hugging her.

"Hello dear, I see you were suceesful" Jasmine said smiling at Harry.

Harry blushed and shifted on his feet, "Hello ma'am" he mutterd out lowly.

"Oh come now! Call me momma or at least Jas" Jasmine laughed out.

"Okay... momma" Harry muttered blushing still.

Jasmine walked over to Harry, Shadow slightly behind her.

Jasmine lifted Harry's face up with her hand gently and smiled. "I see Lily's eye's were domanite with James" she said softly her eyes loving.

"Could you... tell me about her?" Harry asked hestionly.

"Of course dear, come sit on the bed. You too Shaddy" Jasmine said softly as she lead them to the bed and sat on it.

"Lily was kind hearted woman. Very loving and easliy forgave people. She never hated anyone, or was mean either" Jasmine started out softly.

Harry smiled as he took everything she said in.

"So mommy was a good soul?" Shadow asked her eye's sparkling with life.

"Of course, none of us could find out why she was a fallen angel, instead of a pure one" Jasmine sighed out shaking her head.

"Was she funny?" Harry asked leaning against Shadow.

Jasmine smiled at the cute sence they made eyes sparkling, hair messy and more comfortable than anyone else in the hosue.

"Lily alway's had a wonderful sense of humor. She alway's laughed when she could" Jasmine explained smiling.

Hedwig flew over and landed on Jasmine's knee, causing her to stroke Hedwig's feather's softly.

Shadow yawned widely and let her head rest on top of Harry's.

"Lily was a loving soul, never harmed anyone if she could. She was the one who alway's kept peace. I was in Slytherin you see, so James and Sirius didn't like me much at first. Remus had an open heart, just like Lily did. They didn't have a problem with me being in Slytherin, I was kind and gentle. So it threw everyone off when I was sorted into the house. Over the year's Lily and I became even closer than before. No one knew what we were, but Remus alway's suspected. During our last year James asked for Lily's hand in marrige. At first she didn't know, but then I urged ger too and she said yes" Jasmine explained lowly.

"So then mom and dad got married?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes Lily and James got married. You were consumed about a year into the marrige. Although about eight month's into the marrige Lily and James had a fight. Lily came to me and I calmed her down. James come home after he got back from a mission. Turn's out that he had to have sex with a woman to get the misson done. Of course he did it, but used many spell's and charm's to make sure he was protected and didn't get the woman inpregnanted. That night was the last night I ever saw Shadow's father again. I never saw him or Lily after that when she left in the morning. After Lily left I found our I was pregant and owled Lily to tell her the good news" Jasmine told them her eyes glazed over.

"What did she say?" Shadow asked curiously.

"I don;t know, she never replied to my letter. I believe though that James found my letter first and read it" Jasmine sighed out tiredly.

"Why do you say that momma?" Harry asked confused as he and Shadow laid down side by side facing each other but staring at Jasmine.

"Because a week after I sent the letter I got a howler from James' mother. You see once James and Lily got married we told everyone what we were. But James never told his mother that Lily was fallen angel along with myself. His mother told me to leave your parent's alone and to not contaminate them with my freakish blood" Jasmine growled out her eyes flashinf red for a moment.

"Momma ...was daddy really that mean?" Shadow asked linking her finger's together with Harry's.

"He wasn't alway's mean, we got along a few months after meeting in our first year" Jasmine assured them hurriedly.

Harry yawned tiredly, causing Shadow to do the same.

"Time for bed little one's" Jasmine laughted out softly.

Harry and Shadow crawled under the covers as another knock sounded from the door.

"Who is it?" Jasmine called sweetly as she pulled an AK47 out from under her dress.

"Marco" a deep male voice called.

"Come on in" Jasmine called aiming the gun.

A man in his early twenties opened the door with elbow length purple hair, violet eyes, creamy white skin, wering a black shirt and black jogging pant's.

"Jas! Put the gun down!" Marco yelped as Jasmine aimed for his head.

"Of fine be that way! Come over here and say hello to your younger godbrother" Jasmine ordered putting the gun away while slipping her shoes of and then slid into bed next to Harry.

Marco came over to the bed and crawled in behind Shadow.

"Hello Har, I'm Marco or just Mar" Marco said softly as Shadow snuggled up to Harry.

"Hello" Harry muttered tiredly as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Good night little one's" Jasmine whispered to Shadow, Marco and Harry as they fell asleep.


End file.
